Mike Toreno
Michael "Mike" Toreno is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series wha appears as a central character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Background Bittle is known aboot Toreno's background, other than the fact he is an undercover agent from an unknown government agency wha disguises himself as a drug supplier for an leader o the Loco Syndicate. Personality Philosophically, Toreno is a hichly cynical american imperialist. He primarily uses Carl as a courier, saboteur, an assassin. Thouch he knows o Frank Tenpenny an Eddie Pulaski's corrupt natures, Toreno daes no use his power tae stop thaim. He tells carl in ane mission, "We have tae make decisions, kid. Ye know, A try tae set bad people on other bad people. An sometimes, A let guid guys dee.". Toreno, like Tenpenny, seems tae have gravitatit toward committin heinous acts in the name o a greater guid, but unlike Tenpenny, Toreno is no corruptit bi his power. He equates maintenance o the american socioeconomic system wi the continuit survival o the free world. Unlike many other bosses Carl works for, Toreno appears tae be a man o his word, as he fulfillit his promise tae Carl an securit his brother's early release from prison. Missions * The Introduction * Photo Opportunity * Jizzy (Photae) * Mike Toreno * Outrider * Pier 69 * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (Post-mission phone call) * Monster (Voice/Boss) * Highjack (Boss) * Interdiction (Boss) * Verdant Meadows (Boss) * Learning to Fly (Voice/Boss) * N.O.E. (Boss) * Stowaway (Boss) * Vertical Bird (Boss) * Home Coming (Boss) Trivia * Durin missions, the number plate on Toreno's Washington reads "OMEGA" (outside o missions, the Washington encounterit at his ranch bears a standard plate). * Due tae Toreno's involvement in Latin American politics an cocaine trafficking, it is likely thon the agency he works for is the CIA (or a similar agency), which has often been suspectit o involvement in drug trafficking, especially durin the Nicaraguan Contra Wars. Other indications towards this are Toreno's involvement in the Loco Syndicate, an organisation involvit in drug trafficking, an durin N.O.E., whan Toreno mentions the agencies watchin him, he daes no mention the CIA. * Toreno has many similarities wi the United Liberty Paper Contact in Grand Theft Auto IV. Both have the same personality, both force the main characters o their stories tae dae dirty an dangerous jobs for thaim (Carl Johnson forcit bi Toreno, while Niko wis forcit bi the U.L. Paper contact) an they both hint towards workin for the CIA (althouch the U.L. Paper contact has been confirmit tae work for the IAA, the HD Universe equivalent o the CIA). Near the end o the storyline, ilka character receives whit he wantit (Sweet's release from prison for Carl an Darko Brevic for Niko), tae thank the protagonist for their cooperation. * His texture names are torino.txd an torino.dff, hintin thon his original name coud have been "Mike Torino", or thon it wis possibly a spellin mistake. Category:Character o Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas